The invention relates generally to an actuator, and more particularly to a pump actuator particularly suited for a steam mop including a water pump that is actuated by movement of the mop handle in any direction to pump water from a reservoir to a boiler for generating steam to be distributed to a steam nozzle for cleaning.
Conventional mops have been widely used for cleaning floors. However, conventional mops have not been effective at cleaning dirt in small crevices and floor gaps. In addition, conventional mops require frequent rising since mops can only effectively clean a small surface area at a time.
Steaming devices used to apply steam to household objects are well known. The uses of the devices vary widely, and may include the application of steam to drapes or other fabrics to ease wrinkles, and the application of steam to objects to assist in cleaning the objects.
In general, the nozzles used with the steam cleaners do not have large surface areas and a cloth to absorb the liquid condensate of the steam. Here, the fabric pad is secured to the nozzle by Velcro strips to a plurality of cleats on the bottom of the nozzle. In another embodiment, a flat fabric piece is folded around a flat brush or nozzle in order to increase the cleaning surface area. The folded fabric on top of the brush or nozzle is secured by a clip on top of the piece. Often steam injected behind the cloth passes through the cloth at the points the bristles contact on the cloth. This tends to wet the cloth and reduce the cleaning effectiveness of the steam. In addition, the cloth covers must be carefully attached not to cover the front or back of the brush attachment.
Newly designed steam mops pump water from a reservoir to a boiler by the push-pull movement of the mop handle. This push-pull movement actuates a one-way pump connected directly to the handle. It remains desirable to provide an actuator that will pump water from the reservoir to the steam boiler in response to any movement of the mop.